Participation on a social media platform, such as on a social TV and movie platform, by individual community members may be difficult to initialize. Such participation activities may include generating and/or consuming (viewing) content reviews, such as reviews pertaining to media content events. A media content event review presents viewpoints and opinions of a community member regarding an associated subject media content event.
Typically, a media content event as defined herein presents theme-based visual and audio content to a user for their enjoyment and/or for informative purposes (interchangeably referred to herein as a thematic media content event). Examples of such theme-based media content events include movies, films, serial programming, sporting events, documentaries, newscasts, religious programs, commercials (typically of short duration with advertising content), or the like. Serial programming may present a continuing plot and/or theme, often with the same cast of actors, in a sequential episode-by-episode basis that is available periodically. Advertisements, commercials or the like may be interspersed within the media content event.
The initial participation by such community members may be low at first because such community members may just want to sit back, relax, and be entertained by activities occurring on the social platform. In other instance, such as when the social platform is beginning and thus has relatively little community member participation and/or relatively few media content event reviews to offer other community members, participation may be relatively low. In other instances, such as with a new movie that has just been released to the public for consumption, there may be none or relatively few media content event reviews of the movie for the community members of the social media platform to consume.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to facilitate and encourage interactions of community members with the social media platform. More particularly, there is a need to encourage community members to provide their media content event reviews of media content events.